The Battle of Hogwarts
by jennyleelovee
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts and how it changed Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood.


_It had really been too long. _Was Alicia's thought as the old DA galleon lit up in her pocket with the meeting place. The Hog's Head now, because the second wizard war was happening at Hogwarts, and Alicia had to be there. For her school, for her friends, and for herself. Alicia Marie Spinnet was not one to sit and watch others do the fighting, oh no, she was ready to fight to the death if that was what it took to ensure that Harry Potter won the war. It had been him all along, hadn't it? What with him being the boy who lived and everything. Alicia only regretted one thing from her Hogwarts years, and that one thing was Oliver Wood. Sure they had dated until he left Hogwarts, but when they had broken up so that they wouldn't "hold each other back", something they knew was utter rubbish, and their awful communication for "I'm afraid we won't work", Alicia had been devastated. And she had been missing him ever since. Alicia apparated from her house to the Hogs Head, where once she arrived, she practically fell atop someone.

"I'm so sorry, I was just in such a hurry what with the fight and everything..." Alicia tried to explain, but her words ran out when she looked up to see her favorite Quidditch captain. Oliver Wood stood before her, exactly the same as he had been a year ago when they broke up, only maybe a little bit more handsome.

"Alicia! What are you doing here?" Oliver asked her, his thick Scottish accent becoming more pronounced in his rush.

"What do you think, Oliver? I'm here to fight!" Oliver backed off, stunned. She was still the same determined Alicia from Quidditch practice, with her long dark blond hair in the same long braid down her back; only this time the threats against her were far more serious than getting hit by a bludger. And it scared Oliver to death.

"No."

"No? Oliver, I hardly need to remind you that I am _of age_ and it's my decision! Besides, why should you care?"

"Because we might not be together anymore, but..."

"But?"

"But I still love you! Alright Alicia? Breaking up was the stupidest thing we've ever done, and mark my words Alicia Spinnet, _when_ we get out of this I'm going to marry you."

"Oh yeah Wood? Is that a threat?"

"No Spinnet, it's a promise." the two kissed fiercely in the middle of the hog's head despite the war going on, and the two were loudly applauded by several members of their old Quidditch team; including the Weasley twins.

"Well come on you two, let's not wait for the grass to grow; there is a war here after all." Fred quipped, entering the passageway. Alicia entered next, followed closely by Oliver. They walked down the passageway, stooped over so they wouldn't hit the ceiling. As soon as they entered the room of requirement, Oliver knew this was going to be the most difficult thing he had ever done. He kissed Alicia one more time, and wordlessly looked into her big blue eyes.

"It's going to be okay." Alicia confirmed as they took the final step out of safety and into the chaos. People were dueling with deadly skill in the corridors and hexes rebounded into walls and caused them to rain down upon the casters. Bodies lay unmoved in their final resting places, some death eaters, and some not. The worst were seeing friend's faces among the few, Oliver thought as he saw poor Colin Creevy dead on the law outside.

Roockwood dueled with intensity that Oliver had never seen before, but knew he was fighting hard, for his opponent was Fred Weasley. Fred turned and said something to Percy when the unthinkable happened. A killing curse, like a jet of green lightning hit Fred square in the chest and Fred collapsed, dead. His heart stopped. The entire war suddenly felt a million times more real. It felt like it had all been a game until this second, when Fred Weasley lost his life. Percy shouted Rookwood's name, but Oliver was already following Roockwood out of the castle. Oliver knew the way out would be far more dangerous than where he had been, but he had to kill Roockwood. For Fred. For George.

Oliver was right behind Roockwood as the two neared the Quidditch pitch in almost a run. When they reached the soft grass of the pitch, Oliver bellowed,

"Roockwood!" the aforementioned stopped, and turned on his heel; wand at the ready.

"And to who do I owe the pleasure?" he inquired, leering cruelly. "CRUCIO!" Oliver hit the ground writhing in unimaginable pain. He could think only of the Longbottoms who went mad with the pain after almost a week of it. Oliver tried to block out the pain, so he thought of Alicia.

_"Oliver, please! This is _so_ unnecessary!" Alicia pleaded, a little embarassed at her boyfriend's behavior. He insisted upon walking her to every single class since the chamber of secrets had been opened, because he was terrified Alicia was going to be the next one to be petrified. Though Alicia definitely didn't mind the extra time with Oliver, she couldn't help but feel like he was being a titch over protective. Sure, she was muggleborn, but she was following the restrictions, and she was always with other people, but Oliver's counter argument had been rather strong,_

_ "But we don't know who the heir of Slytherin is! What if it's someone on the Quidditch team? Or someone who hates me? I'm not going to take any chances here!" Oliver explained as they stopped outside of McGonagall's room. "Besides, I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to protect you." Oliver said leaning forward and kissing Alicia. _

_ "Wood! Spinnet! If I catch you two one more time, I'll take fifty points and suspend you off the team!" The two sprung apart, rather embarrassed._

_ "But Professor, I'm the captain, you wouldn't!"Oliver sputtered._

_ "I would! Look, I'm glad you're... looking out for her Wood, but this is no time to be straying in the hallways! Carry on, Wood. Wouldn't want you to be late to Herbology."_

The pain stopped abruptly, and Oliver stumbled to his feet.

"STUPEFY!" Oliver shouted, pointing his wand at Roockwood.

"Protego! Crucio!" Oliver hit the ground again, but gripped his wand tighter, but try as he might he couldn't think of the spell he needed to use...

_It had rained off and on a lot that night at Quidditch practice. After the run in with the dementors in the last math, Oliver wanted to make sure the team could work well in the rough rain. After a very good practice, Oliver had sent Fred, George and Harry in for the night after a satisfactory rehearsal despite the Cleensweep Harry was forced to ride. Katie and Angelina had even been sent in, but Oliver and Alicia were still practicing on the pitch._

_ "Oliver, I've been at it for hours! If we practice any longer dinner is going to start!"_

_ "I've got an eye on it, but we're not leaving until you make this shot." Oliver replied, his resolve no softer, as he hovered in front of the goal posts._

_ "Oliver Wood I swear to Merlin-!" _

_ "Say what you want Alicia, but-," Oliver was interrupted by a clap of thunder and lightning that hit one of the goal posts. Alicia's broom bucked, and so she slipped off and fell the five or so feet._

_ "Ow," Alicia groaned, trying to sit up in the muddy grass. Oliver was beside her in a second, helping her to sit up._

_ "Alicia, is your neck alright? Do you think you broke something?"_

_ "Oliver, Oliver I'm fine!" Alicia argued, pushing her soaking blond hair out of her face._

_ "Are you sure?" Oliver asked her, helping her up and leading her to the Gryffindor locker room. As Oliver set her down, and went to fetch her a towel, Alicia couldn't help thinking..._

_ "Oliver, why did you keep me here so late anyway? I made plenty of goals..."_

_ "Well, I can't give anyone a reason to say I'm going easy on you just because I love you."_

_ "You love me?"_

_ "Well, what I mean is... I mean, I have for a while and-," Alicia cut off his stammering, laughing at how strong his accent had gotten._

_ "Oh hush up, Wood. I love you too, Oliver." Alicia responded, kissing him. _

"Oliver? Oliver!" Oliver was brought back to the present by Alicia's panicked voice.

"Alicia, I'm fine go back." Oliver pleaded, knowing she would suffer worse than him.

"Who's your friend, she's quite...appealing."

"Don't you dare!" Oliver threatened standing up, and gritting his teeth. He pointed his wand at the ready, and stood slightly in front of Alicia. Alicia frowned at this, but held her want out too, despite Oliver's interference. The three dueled fiercely, for several minutes until Roockwood began shooting killing curses. A particularly well aimed one at Alicia resulted in Oliver's pulling her behind him, and his shout of "STUPEFY!" caught several people's attention. He almost hit Roockwood, but he blocked it. Aberforth came running in then, pushing Oliver out of the way.

"Take your girl and go help Ginny and Bill with Greyback in the Great Hall!" he commanded, shoving them in the direction of the castle. Oliver obliged, knowing that Aberforth was right. He grabbed Alicia's hand and pulled her with him. If the grounds were chaotic and terrifying, then that was nothing to compare to the actual castle. With closer quarters, the spells seemed to be twice as vicious and biting. With the dexterity of Quidditch players, the ducked and wove through the spells being cast and entered the Great Hall. When they entered the Great Hall, they saw that Greyback was half casting spells and physically attacking all within reach, though his greatest opponents seemed to be Ginny Weasley and Bill, though Fleur was beside them fighting just as hard. Alicia and Oliver burst in casting hexes at the werewolf, who saw Alicia and grinned a toothy, vile grin that showed off his pointed, yellowed teeth.

"Well well well. Here I thought I was going to get lucky with one pretty little girl when I'm done here, but now I have two delicious morsels to look forward to."

"Over my dead body," Oliver responded, stunning the werewolf temporarily with a stunning spell before he came to, and attacked Oliver, knocking him to the ground. Before he could hurt oliver though, he was hit by a spell from Ron that knocked him out.

"Bloody menace he is. Watch yourself, Wood. Can't have you dying, or Puddlemere will be in for a terrible season next year." Ron joked. Then suddenly, the hall went silent. Harry Potter was very much alive, and standing before them all; Voldemort was directly across from him, wand out. This was the moment that all of the Wizarding World had been waiting for...

After, the mood had considerably lightened as houses were forgotten and people meshed together, though Oliver and Alicia were at the Gryffindor table where they had always sat together. Alicia was exhausted as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Oliver said, kissing Alicia's forehead.

"Me too. You know I'd be pretty lost without you. I have been for the last two years."

"Yeah. I've been a dreadful mess with out you as well."

"Let's get married as soon as possible."

"Alicia Spinnet, is that a threat?" Oliver asked, smiling cheekily at her.

"Nope, it's a promise."


End file.
